Role Reversal
by Kei-chan and Rin-chan
Summary: A two week challenge sees Shuichi and Yuki exchanging personalities.
1. Chapter 1

Rin-chan: This is our first story, where the three main characters (Tohma, Yuki, and Shuichi) are about as OOC as it gets.

Kei-chan: Hai, they really are. But that's okay! It was really fun to write, and I hope it'll be as fun for you to read!

* * *

**Chapter One - Switching Sides**

Seguchi Tohma rolled his eyes for the eighth time in as many minutes. Shuichi and Yuki were ignoring everything around them, both snapping at each other every so often. He was beginning to regret inviting everyone out to dinner.

Tohma had invited Shuichi, Yuki, Hiro, Fujisaki, K, Sakano, Tatsuha, and Ryuichi out to dinner with him and Mika. Mika was also about to clobber her husband for even suggesting it. It was unusual that the two kept snapping. If it was only Yuki snapping at Shuichi, it wouldn't have been strange. However Shuichi was snapping, too. It was strange to see the normally perpetually cheerful boy snapping at _anyone _let alone 'his precious Yuki'.

As the waitress came to take their order, another argument was sure to take place. Everyone was ordering drinks, and soon the waitress asked Shuichi what he wanted.

He smiled. "I'll have a strawberry Daiquiri please!"

Yuki scowled. "You are _not_ having any alcohol. There's no way I'm carrying your drunk ass out to the car."

Shuichi glared at him, which wasn't very effective considering the fact that he looked like a pissed off kitten. Yuki rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to make another acidic remark, when he - and the rest of the table - heard laughter.

Everyone turned to see Tohma laughing his little blonde head off. They stared at him. The waitress shifted uncertainly, and quietly made her escape. Tohma's laughter calmed slightly, but he was still giggling as he looked at the couple.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking how amusing it would be if you both switched personalities." He said, still chuckling.

Everyone except the two currently scowling burst into laughter.

"Hah! It'd be hilarious to see Shuichi acting like aniki!"

"I always wondered what it'd be like if Yuki-san acted like Shu-chan, na no da!"

"If Shindou acted like Yuki we'd be ruined!"

Once everyone had calmed, Tohma looked over at Shuichi and Yuki, evil smile firmly in place. Yuki narrowed his eyes, and Shuichi twitched.

"I have a challenge for you." Tohma declared, a demonic glint in his eyes. "You have to switch personalities for two weeks." Everyone cringed at the smirk he wore.

Yuki simply stared at him, but Shuichi nodded. "I'm up for it. I've always wanted to act like a cold-hearted bastard."

"No way." Yuki said, glaring at first Shuichi, and then Tohma. "I refuse to act like a whiny little brat."

Shuichi looked at him, already stepping into character, and smirked slightly. "Why not? You scared or something, baka?"

Yuki stared at him for a second, before slumping in his seat. "Fine." he muttered sullenly. "But it doesn't start until we get home."

Tohma, expecting he'd say something along those lines, smiled. "Very well. Oh, by the way, I've decided to move in with you for the duration of the challenge."

Yuki looked at him, disbelieving. "What!"

Tohma, trying and failing to look innocent, still smiled. "Well someone has to make sure you don't step out of character. If I don't move in, there will be nothing to stop you from ignoring the challenge and locking yourself away. Also, if you step out of character, a punishment will be set up."

Hiro grinned, getting into the idea. "Shuichi's could be not going near strawberry Pocky until a whole week after the challenge is over."

Shuichi surprised them by not even twitching. "Fine. If you want to play it that way, then it's fine by me. But if I win, you all have to buy me ten boxes of Pocky… each."

Everyone agreed, thinking he would never be able to resist. Mika smirked at her brother. "I know what you're punishment could be, _brother dear_… no strawberry cheesecake for a week after the challenge is over."

Surprisingly, Yuki's left eye began twitching violently. He took a deep breath. "Fine. But if I win, you bring me strawberry cheesecake whenever I want for the next month."

Mika snickered, but agreed. He scowled. "It's nice to know you have such faith in me."

Tohma quite suddenly laughed again. "And another thing… You have to take over each others work. Meaning Shindou is now a writer, and Eiri is now a vocalist." He let out a giggle before he could stop himself.

Yuki sat up, scowling. "There's no way that brat is messing with what I'm writing. And if you think I'm singing, you can forget it."

Shuichi, actually beginning to enjoy acting like Yuki, rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't touch the crap you write if you paid me. I'll write my own. Anyway, I doubt you could sing a note."

Tohma smirked. "Why don't you prove each other wrong?"

----

Tohma, Yuki, and Shuichi were stood outside of Yuki's apartment. Tohma turned to them, looking at them sternly. "Now, as soon as you walk through that doorway, you switch personalities. And Eiri, I don't care how stupid you feel, do it or else." He finished with an evil glare.

The door was unlocked, and Shuichi elbowed the two blondes out of the way, stomping into the kitchen. Tohma stared after him, slightly disturbed at how well he could act. Yuki sighed, grimaced, and bounced through the doorway, throwing himself onto the couch.

He mentally grumbled to himself, even as he pasted a huge smile on his face. He pulled out his cigarettes just as Shuichi stomped out of the kitchen, beer in hand. Tohma had just sat next to Yuki, and was quite amazed that they were pulling it off.

Shuichi walked over to Yuki, glaring, and snatched the cigarettes. He walked over to Yuki's study. "Don't make any noise, brat. I've got to work on a new novel." He entered the study, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Yuki stared after him for a second, and Tohma cleared his throat. Abruptly remembering the torture he would have to face, he concentrated on acting. He got up, half bouncing and half sprinting over to the door. He filled his lungs, and began hammering on the door.

"SHUICHIIIIII! SHUICHI, LET ME IIIIIIIN! PLEASE LET ME IN, I LOVE YOU SHUICHIIII!"

Tohma shuddered. He never realised how disturbing it would be until he saw Eiri acting like a complete moron. Suddenly, the door was wrenched open, and Shuichi stood there, cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Yuki was about to throw himself on Shuichi, when he was stopped by a deadly glare. Shuichi sighed angrily. "Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi!" he mocked. "You're so noisy. I told you to be quiet, brat! Shut up, or you can sleep on the couch with Tohma tonight."

The door slammed once again, and Yuki blinked dumbly for a moment. He turned, leaning against the door. His wide eyes burned slightly, and he reached back, pinching himself hard on the arm to create huge waterworks.

Tohma stared, amazed, as Yuki's eyes filled with tears. He was slightly alarmed when tears flowed endlessly down his cheeks, but then reminded himself that Yuki had always been a good actor.

Yuki was actually half acting, and half crying for real. He slid down the door, landing in a heap on the wooden floor. '_Please tell me I don't really treat him that badly…_' He suddenly got up and - acting like Shuichi, but also needing comfort - threw himself at Tohma, wailing.

Tohma was by now, very disturbed indeed. He thought of how Shuichi would always turn to his comforter, Hiro, whenever something like this happened. He assumed that the role reversal made it easy for Yuki to seek comfort from _his_ comforter, which was obviously Tohma.

Sometime later, Yuki made a bed for Tohma on the couch, and retreated to his own bed. He lay there, waiting patiently for Shuichi to come out of the study. Eventually, he fell asleep, still waiting. But Shuichi didn't come out of the study.

* * *

Rin-chan: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review and let us know what you think.

Kei-chan: Yep, yep, yep! Let us know! We love reviews! chuu


	2. Chapter 2

Rin-chan: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Kei-chan: Yep! This next chapter is for you!

* * *

**Chapter Two - Switching Responsibilities **

Yuki woke at 7:00AM when the alarm rang. He groaned, remembering that he would have to go to NG… and sing. He sighed, and turned over, realising that the other side of the bed was untouched. He felt hurt. He felt tears prickling behind his eyelids, but refused to let them fall.

Instead, he got up and found the most outrageous clothes he owned. He then bounced his way into the kitchen. Tohma turned from where he was making pancakes, smiling. Yuki blinked, momentarily blinded by the hideousness of Tohma's pink apron, before smiling and glomping him. "OHAYOU!"

Tohma, having prepared himself for a day of disturbing occurrences, simply smiled, greeting him in return. Shuichi shuffled into the kitchen, his hair a mess and his clothes rumpled. He went straight to the refrigerator, grabbing a beer.

Yuki smiled hugely. "Ohayou, Shuichi!" Shuichi looked at him blankly for a second, before scratching his head, yawning. "Whatever."

Breakfast was eaten in silence, each thinking about the challenge. After breakfast, it was time for Tohma and Yuki to go to NG. There was a knock on the door, and Tohma opened it to reveal Mika. He quickly explained that Mika would make sure that Shuichi would stay in character while they were at NG.

Mika smirked. "Looks like you're stuck with me, _brother_."

Shuichi glared at her, lighting up a cigarette. "Whatever, just don't piss me off."

Mika stared at him, dumbstruck. Until now, she hadn't believed Shuichi would be able to act like her brother, but she definitely believed now.

Tohma looked at his watch. "Time to go, Eiri."

Yuki bounced over to Shuichi, kissed his cheek, quickly bit his ear, and ran out of the apartment. "BYE SHU-CHAN!"

Shuichi sighed around his cigarette. "Whatever." he muttered, shutting himself in the study once more.

Mika stared after him, still surprised, as Tohma giggled.

----

Nakano Hiroshi and Fujisaki Suguru were sat in Bad Luck's rehearsal room, laughing about the challenge. Suddenly, Yuki bounced into the room.

"La li ho!" he squealed.

The other two stared at him. Fujisaki quickly turned to Hiro. "Did… did he just _squeal_?"

Hiro was still gaping at Yuki. "I… I think he did. God, this is even more disturbing than I thought."

Yuki pouted at him. "Hirooooo! You're such a meanie!"

Hiro sat there, looking like someone had just hit him in the face with a sock full of bricks. Suddenly, he started to laugh.

K barged into the rehearsal room, gun in hand. He paused to smirk at Yuki for a second, before going into commando mode. "Enough of this bullshit… GET TO WORK!"

Yuki flounced over to the microphone, pulling it off of the stand and bouncing around the room.

They eventually got to work rehearsing, beginning with 'Spicy Marmalade'.

Yuki mentally groaned, vowing to murder Tohma once this was over, and once he'd stocked up on cigarettes and cheesecake.

Although he'd never admit it, he knew all of Shuichi's songs, and he'd watched him perform them numerous times.

He took a deep breath, said a quick prayer, opened his mouth, and:

'_Spicy Marmalade jidai wa marude_

_Ui himeta kao de madowaseru_'

Hiro and Fujisaki were pleasantly surprised. Yuki actually sounded pretty good. It was actually quite creepy how he knew all of Shuichi's moves.

'_Nani furueteru kairaku shugisha ga warau_

_Sameta REERU no ue kizu kazu ni shiku mareta mirai_

_Kibasa ga jama suru jounetsu ga douka shiteru_

_Kanari akumu janai? taikutsu ga shouwa shiteru'_

K and Sakano were sat, looking horrified, as Yuki swayed his hips exactly like Shuichi did. It was one thing to see Shuichi doing it, but to see Yuki doing it was a whole different story.

'_Spicy Marmalade hajiketa mama de_

_Kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame_

_Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de_

_Ui himeta kao de madowaseru_

_Aoi tsuki no SUTEGI naki dashite hiru ga sakebu_

_Amai BIN no naka jya chimeiteki jijitsu wa antigay'_

Hiro watched warily as Yuki made his way towards him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He stopped behind Hiro, put his arm around his waist, and rubbed against him. Hiro was crimson. He didn't mind whenever Shuichi did something like that. Partly because he was his best friend, and partly because he still secretly had a thing for him. But it seemed so… wrong for Yuki to do it.

'_Ikazura ni hoshi gari hayari o jibun ni hameru_

_Kanari mondai janai? kyoe ni sae kizukenai_

_Spicy Marmalade jibun no mama de_

_Sabita kusari nara hazuse_

_Vanish into the night mitsumeta mama de_

_Kon yori mo yubisaki de maboroshi ni'_

Tohma, having walked in just as the song began, was having trouble breathing because he was laughing so hard. He couldn't believe that Eiri was actually going through with all of this.

'_Spicy Marmalade hajikete mama de_

_Kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame_

_Vanish into the night kiwadatsu Marmalade_

_Kakugo kimeta naraba isso_

_Spicy Marmalade jibun no mama de_

_Sabita kusari nara hazuse_

_Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de_

_Ui himeta kao de madowaseru'_

The song came to an end, and Yuki let a hyper grin take over his face. "Cooool! That was awesome!" He chirped, clapping his hands.

Tohma smiled, looking extremely devious. "Very good. It seems everything is going well. That is fortunate, since I have just booked a mini-concert for you. It will be in four days. You had better get practicing."

With another, more evil, smile, he left.

Yuki stared at the door he had left through, horrified. Quickly remembering his character, he bounced around ecstatically. "YAAAAAAAAY! Concert, concert, concert!" he yelled, clapping his hands.

Hiro twitched, shook his head, and walked out. "I need a smoke."

----

Shuichi's fingers flew across the keyboard as more words filled the screen. The novel he was writing seemed to flow from his brain so easily. At this rate, he would probably have it finished before the challenge was over.

The door to the study opened, and Tatsuha walked in, followed by Mika. The pervert grinned. "What's up, Shuichi?"

Shuichi turned his head, and glared full force. Mika and Tatsuha backed away slightly, fighting the urge to cower. He turned to face them fully, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell do you want?"

Tatsuha scowled. "That's nice. What a way to talk to your _brother_."

Shuichi sighed, reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the desk. "Whatever. Now what do you want?"

Mika huffed. "We want you to come out and do something other than work! You've been in there for hours, and you haven't eaten anything."

Purple eyes narrowed. "I had breakfast. I'm not hungry"

Mika's own eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get out here NOW… or I'll force feed you celery."

Shuichi sighed, still playing his part. He knew he couldn't do a thing to get out of it, not now that Mika had brought that up.

"Fine." he muttered, standing and stretching.

Mika, looking infuriatingly smug, grabbed his arm and pulled him to the kitchen. As Mika made lunch, Tatsuha sat next to Shuichi, set on annoying him as much as possible.

"Soooo, Shuichi… get me a date with Ryuichi? Please?"

Shuichi glared at him. "Why don't you ask that damn brat instead of asking me?"

Tatsuha blinked. He blinked again. And again.

Mika interrupted the impending brat fit with lunch. They ate in silence, and when he had finished, Shuichi went into the bedroom.

----

Yuki, much to his annoyance, bounced into the apartment with a squeal. "SHUICHIIII! I'M HOOOOOOME!"

Tohma, who was just behind him, covered his ears with a scowl. They heard a yell from the bedroom.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BRAT!"

Yuki let out another squeal, crashing into the bedroom. Shuichi was lying on the bed, one arm over his face. Yuki giggled, and threw himself onto Shuichi. Shuichi let out a grunt as Yuki's weight crashed down onto him, and opened his mouth to yell at him.

Tohma poked his head through the door. "Now, Shuichi… no yelling at your lover." he said, amused. "It wouldn't be nice." With another evil giggle, he disappeared.

Yuki pouted after him, turning back to Shuichi. His eyes widened when he saw the devious smirk on his lover's face. Faster than he could blink, he was on his back with Shuichi on top of him, still smirking.

"Just relax. You'll enjoy it… eventually."

Yuki stared at him. '_Oh no… no way. SHIT!'_

_----_

Tohma, Mika, and Tatsuha stared at the bedroom door, bewildered. They had heard a thump, a squeak, and Yuki screaming.

"Please, no! Don't do it!"

"I said relax, damn it! You'll be sore in the morning, but I'll make it worth your while."

They heard another squeak, and decided not to think about it.

* * *

Rin-chan: How disturbing is the image of Yuki acting like Shuichi?

Kei-chan: We think it's pretty damn disturbing, and we're the ones who wrote it!

Rin-chan: Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Rin-chan: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, here's the next twochapters.

Kei-chan: Enjoy 'em!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three - Concerts and Punishments**

The next morning, Yuki hobbled out of the bedroom, pouting and wincing. Tohma greeted him with a smile that barely hid his amusement.

"Rough night?" he asked innocently.

Yuki chose not to answer, as he was trying his best to sit down without his ass hurting any more. Needless to say, he was failing.

Shuichi came strolling out of the bedroom, smirking at Yuki, and sat on the couch beside him. "You're quiet this morning, brat." he said, lighting a cigarette.

Yuki ignored the smug tone, staring at the cigarette. His hands twitched. He was about to reach out and snatch it, when an annoying voice reached his ears.

"Yes, why _are_ you so quiet?" Tohma asked, mischief in his eyes. "Speak up, Eiri-chan."

Yuki whipped around, glaring at Tohma. "What the hell did you just call me, Seguchi? What the fu-"

"Eiri!" Tohma said sternly, hiding his evil smile. "You just stepped out of character… no cheesecake."

Yuki stared at him. "N-no… no… my CHEESECAKE!" he pouted, slipping back into character and hardly noticing. "Tohmaaaa! Don't be so mean!"

Rolling his eyes, Shuichi slammed his fist down on top of Yuki's blonde head. "Shut up, brat."

Yuki rubbed his head, sniffling. Tears leaked from his eyes, and he whimpered.

Shuichi sighed, rolling his eyes again, and draped an arm around Yuki's shoulders. Yuki snuggled up to him, still sniffling. Shuichi shook his head. "Brat." he said, affectionately.

Tohma grinned, disappearing into the kitchen.

----

It was the day of the concert, and a pink haired Yuki was nervously bouncing around, generally annoying everyone. Hiro twitched. Fujisaki huffed angrily. "Yuki-san! Stay still, damn it! I've had just about enough of you!"

Yuki pouted at him. "Don't be so meaaaaaaan!"

Fujisaki was about to repeatedly ram his head into the wall, when K whacked him on the ass. "OK! Move it scumbags!"

----

The crowd were restless. It had been announced that Shuichi was ill, and that a replacement would take over until he was better.

They wanted to see who this replacement was, and they hoped whoever it was would start soon.

----

The lights flared, and the music began. Yuki trembled as he walked onto the stage, and looked out at the crowd.

He twitched, plastered a smile on his face, and vowed to kill Tohma.

'_ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu_

_Kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de_

_Fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita_

_Awai hikari wa ima demo'_

As he was singing, he scanned the crowd. There, at the very back, stood Shuichi. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and he was… blonde.

'_Nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya_

_Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku_

_Ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru_

_Futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru'_

For some reason, he hoped Shuichi didn't think he was screwing up his song. He wanted to make him proud.

'_Ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu_

_Kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU_

_Kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita_

_Kimi no namida ga ima demo'_

_----_

Shuichi looked at Yuki, singing the song he wrote, and squealed mentally. You couldn't tell how happy he was from the outside, because he kept his face blank. But he was definitely proud.

'_Nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru_

_Yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru_

_Saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute_

_Okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru_

_Kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo_

_Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku_

_Ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru_

_Futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru'_

As the song ended, there was a moment of silence, before the audience began cheering. Shuichi only just managed to keep the smile off of his face as he leant against the wall.

----

Yuki, while still internally cringing, grinned and yelled into the microphone. "THANK YOU!" He bounced backstage, and caught sight of Shuichi, once again with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

He squealed, bouncing over to glomp his now blonde lover. Shuichi didn't move an inch, instead only rolling his eyes. "Get off, brat."

Yuki pouted at him. "But I love you, Shuichi!"

"Hn." Shuichi kept his face blank, but inside he was in turmoil. '_Why is he saying he loves me! Is it because he actually does, or because he's acting like I do?_'

Tohma appeared suddenly, interrupting his troubled thoughts. He had his annoying trademark smile firmly in place, and he clapped his gloved hands.

"Well done. It seems that you were a success. To celebrate, everyone will come to Club Vanilla."

Shuichi scowled. "If you think I'm coming, you've got another thing coming, Seguchi."

Tohma narrowed his eyes to slits, threat unspoken but obvious. "You _are_ coming. There is no fucking way you're getting out of it."

Shuichi gaped at him, looking like he'd just swallowed his cigarette. Yuki was blinking rapidly, gulping slightly. Quite suddenly, Tohma regained his falsely innocent look.

"Shall we go?"

----

Shuichi sat at a table in Club Vanilla, glaring at anyone who dared look at him. Tohma, Sakano, and K sat at the table with him, and were being effectively ignored. Fujisaki was being terrorized by a barely dressed girl over by the bar, and Hiro, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, and Yuki were dancing.

Shuichi, as well as glaring at anyone who looked at him, sent looks of pure death to anyone who tried to hit on Yuki, and there were lots of them.

As he saw one guy get a little too physical, he _growled_ and stomped over, grabbing the guy's arm and dragging him outside. He threw him against the wall outside, glaring fiercely.

"How dare you touch _my _brat, you son of a bitch! You should have _never_ touched _my_ Yuki!" With that, he brought back his arm, and slammed his fist into the guy's face.

The others had came out of the club in time to see Shuichi flatten the guy. Yuki stared for a second, half amazed that Shuichi could punch so hard, and half happy that he was being defended… even if he didn't need it.

With that, Yuki bounced over, attaching himself to Shuichi with a grin. Instead of pushing him away, Shuichi wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. Yuki giggled, hugging him tighter.

They all slowly went back into the club, Shuichi never letting go over Yuki. This of course meant that Shuichi was dragged on to the dance floor.

Yuki was dancing energetically, and deliberately grinding against Shuichi, but Shuichi was standing stiffly with his arms around Yuki, barely moving.

Yuki looked at the blank expression on his lover's face, and inwardly winced. '_Is that really how I act when he makes me dance with him?_'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Five Days and Counting**

The days following the incident at the club had been pretty much the same. Shuichi was acting like a cold-hearted bastard, always writing his novel, and Yuki had been acting like a bouncing, whiny brat, and had even managed to record a song.

But on this day Tohma, in his infinite wisdom, had decided they had to go to the mall. So, after a few threats, Shuichi and Yuki were walking around the mall with Tohma, who had a smug smile on his face.

Suddenly, Yuki spotted a jewellery store. He bounced over, slamming his face against the glass, peering inside. He turned excitedly to Shuichi.

"Ne, Shuichi! When are you gonna get me an engagement ring? Huh? When?" He bounced. "Engagement ring, engagement ring, engagement ring!"

Shuichi lit up a cigarette, exhaling noisily. He turned, walking away. He paused for a second, tossing a comment over his shoulder. "The day I marry you, is the day Tatsuha throws out all of his porn mags."

Shuichi walked away, fighting the tears that blurred his vision.

Yuki was left staring after him, hurt and guilty. '_He really believes I'd say that, doesn't he? Wait… how the hell did he know about my brother's dirty magazines?_'

Deciding he didn't want to know the answer to either mental question, he pasted a smile on his face, and bounced into the jewellery store, completely ignoring Tohma, who was looking inexplicably sad.

Tohma sighed as he removed his hat, scratching his head and deciding he didn't care if he messed up his image.

----

_Three Days Later_

Tohma, Yuki, Shuichi, Tatsuha, and Mika were in one of Tohma's limos, heading to Kyoto. Tohma had insisted that they go to see Yuki's father. Yuki privately thought he was nuts, and Shuichi thought he was scheming, and told him so.

Tohma merely smiled innocently, closing his eyes. "Do you think so?" he said, amused.

Mika rolled her eyes. "Stop acting innocent, we all know you're not!" She crossed her legs, muttering. "Silly bastard."

Tatsuha snickered. "Hey, at least this time Shuichi won't end up flashing the old man. That's a shame…" He said, eyes gleaming.

Shuichi, who was sitting opposite him, lifted his foot, and brought it crashing down onto Tatsuha's.

"AAAAAH!" Shuichi's glare of death shut him up, but he continued to scowl, muttering to himself.

Tohma suddenly spoke. "We're here." He was relieved, too. He didn't think Tatsuha would be in one piece if it took much longer.

----

Yuki's father stood outside of the temple, his craggy face set in a scowl. "Eiri… the disappointment of the family. Haven't you gotten rid of that… _boy_ yet?"

Yuki pouted at him. "Father! I looooove him! I'm not getting rid of my Shuichi!" he said, clamping his arms around Shuichi.

Shuichi smirked, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "The day I _let_ him get rid of me, is the day you drop dead, old man, and you seem to have a bit of kick left in you, so I think I'll be sticking around."

Yuki's father practically turned purple. He shook his wrinkly fist at Shuichi's blonde head, scowling. He turned back to his son, and stared.

"Eiri… why is your hair that revolting shade of pink."

Yuki scowled cutely, stomping his foot. "Shuichi's hair was this colour before! He looked like a cute little bunny! I love it!"

Shuichi squealed mentally. Just to make Yuki's father mad, he tugged on Yuki's pink hair. "I think it suits him. At least he looks like the girly uke that he is."

Yuki's father hit the floor with a crash.

There was silence.

Until…

"SHUICHIIIIII! You MEANIE! Why did you say that!" Yuki pouted.

Shuichi calmly exhaled smoke into Yuki's face, which didn't help his nicotine craving one bit, and shrugged.

"The old bastard deserved it."

Just as Yuki's father regained consciousness, Shuichi walked into his house without taking off his shoes. "Got any beer, old man?"

In the end, everyone gave up trying to revive the old monk, and simply covered him with a blanket.

----

Everyone was sat eating dinner. Yuki's father had finally managed to stay conscious for more than a minute at a time, and so far no brawls had began.

Tohma, the bastard, just sat with a highly amused, and totally smug, smile on his face. Mika kept glaring at him, but it had no effect on him. After all, he _was_ the most feared man in Tokyo.

Tatsuha had brought out a stash of sake… which meant all would not be well. Shuichi had been knocking it back like it was water, and Tatsuha was trying to challenge his sister to a burping contest.

Even Tohma was drinking, and he was giggling without even taking breath.

Things only went downhill from there. Yuki had decided to repeat Shuichi's little _incident_, just to annoy everyone, and flashed his father.

His father was still unconscious the next morning.

Shuichi had ended up staggering outside, throwing up in Yuki's father's favourite flowerbed, and passing out underneath the Sakura tree by the lake.

Tatsuha had ended up walking around the house naked, just because he "felt free", with a porn magazine in hand.

Tohma was face down on the floor, snoring loudly.

Mika, the only one who was conscious and who still had dignity, was actually in bed, thinking of ways to torture everyone in the morning and generally make their hung-over states worse.

Yuki was sat outside, looking at nothing in particular, thinking about the way Shuichi had acted throughout the challenge, and sneaking a cigarette now that nobody was watching.

He sighed. '_After this is over, I'll never treat him that badly again… I have to change, and if it's for him, I can do it._'

* * *

Rin-chan: Hope you enjoyed!

Kei-chan: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Rin-chan: Hope you like reading this chapter as we as we liked writing it.

Kei-chan: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five - Pranks, Kuma-chan, and Flying Toast**

The next morning, almost impossibly early, Mika slipped out of bed. She gathered some 'supplies' and tip-toed through the house. She crouched next to Tohma - who was still on the floor, lying on his stomach - and resisted the urge to cackle evilly.

Being as quiet as possible, she set to work. Once she had finished with her husband, she set out to find her youngest brother. Tatsuha was sprawled on the couch, drooling, and mumbling Ryuichi's name in his sleep. Mika made a face, before smirking.

After she had gotten back at the perverted young monk, she moved on to her other brother. She sighed. '_I wish he was drunk… I could have had so much fun._' Disappointed, but not letting it get her down, she quickly got her revenge.

Lastly, she very quietly walked outside to Shuichi. She tied him to the Sakura tree he fell asleep under, and an extremely evil grin crossed her face.

**CLICK**

A blood-curdling scream was heard, jerking everyone from their peaceful slumber. Yuki choked on the celery stick his sister had unforgivingly put in his mouth. He just made it into the bathroom before he threw up.

Tatsuha awoke with a jump. He sat up quickly, and felt very… unbalanced. He frowned, and lifted a hand to scratch his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! I'VE GONE BALD!"

Tohma woke with a snort, sitting up and blinking blearily. He felt something pressing against his chest, and looked down. He let out a horrified, and rather girly, shriek.

"OH MY GOD! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE BOOBS!" He looked down at himself in despair. He sighed. "Well, at least it's a nice skirt."

Everyone ran to the source of the scream. They found Shuichi, tied to a tree, moaning in pain. Suddenly, Ryuichi bounced into view. Everyone stared at him weirdly for a second, wondering how the hell he got there. However, they stared for a different reason when Ryuichi smirked, running a hand through his hair. He sauntered over to a blonde girl, who everyone only just noticed, and put an arm around her.

"Hey gorgeous." He grinned, confidently.

The girl smiled in a creepily familiar way. "Thank you, Ryuichi… you've never called me gorgeous before."

Ryuichi shrieked loudly, jumping back. The girl, or rather Tohma, giggled. Ryuichi pulled Kumagorou out of nowhere and clutched him.

"S-sorry Tohma… uhm…"

His stammering was interrupted.

"THAT BITCH!" Everyone turned to Shuichi, who was still tied to the tree.

The vocalist looked up at Yuki, and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, laughter escaped him. The others, wondering why he was laughing, looked at Yuki… and all began laughing.

Yuki looked at everyone, confused, and then spotted his brother. He began cackling, pointing at him.

Everyone laughed even harder, and then Yuki noticed _the sign_. While laughing at Tatsuha's bald head, shining in the early morning light, he had looked down. And saw a sign had been hung around his neck.

The sign said: '_Hello Japan! I'm gay!_'

Before Yuki could kill anyone, Shuichi interrupted. "Your bitsh of a shishter is dead! I'll kill 'er!"

Tatsuha gave him a _look_. "Why? What did she do? And why are you talking like a gay man with a lisp?"

Shuichi scowled at him. "I _am_ a gay man! I jusht don't normally have a lishp! And ash for wha' she did… well shee for yourshelf!"

He poked out his tongue. Silver glinted innocently from where it was embedded in his tongue. Mika had _pierced_ his tongue!

"Now untie me, you fucker!" He yelled, scowling. With a snicker, Yuki moved to untie him. Meanwhile, Ryuichi was staring at Tatsuha's bald head in fascination. A huge, hyper smile crossed his face.

"Ooooh! Shiny!" He poked the bald teenager's head, giggled, and then brought his hand down on the top of his head with a resounding **SMACK**. He squealed, and then bounced.

"Catch me if you can, slaphead!" Yelled the hyper rockstar. He ran off, Kumagorou perched on his head. Tatsuha chased after him, everyone covering their eyes as the sun reflected off of his head.

They made their way back inside, going through to the kitchen. They saw Mika and the old man waiting for them, and breakfast already on the table. Shuichi scowled, pointing at Mika accusingly.

"YOU DIRTY FUCKER!"

**THUMP**

Mika winced, as her father picked himself off of the floor. Falling off of ones chair, while highly amusing, is also embarrassing, so it was no surprise that the old codger was crimson.

The old bastard looked up, and caught sight of the sign that was still around Yuki's neck. He cringed.

**THUMP**

Mika put her head in her hands, while everyone else tried not to laugh. The old monk once again picked himself off of the floor. He then noticed Tatsuha's bald head. Everyone winced, expecting another fall.

Instead, the old man's craggy face morphed into a smile for the first time in years. Tears of pride gathered in his eyes, and he stood. He walked over to Tatsuha, holding out his arms. He crushed his youngest son in a hug.

"Tatsuha! I'm so proud of you! You've finally decided to sacrifice your hair to Buddha! My son! My heir! My only child!"

Mika scowled, and opened her mouth. She was beaten by Yuki.

"DADDY! You're so meeeeeeean! How could you say that!" The former blonde pouted, stomping his foot.

His father scowled at him. "Silence, hedonist!"

Tohma reached out to pat Yuki's arm. The old monk saw this, and slowly smiled.

"What's this? You've finally gotten rid of that _boy_ and found a girlfriend? My son! I'm so proud! I knew you would come to your senses, Eiri!"

Yuki gagged, and Tohma simply smiled. "That's the second time I've been mistaken as a girl today. What a way to talk about your son-in-law."

Yuki's father hit the floor once again. This time he stayed there for a while. Everyone gathered around the table, and began eating. After a short while, the old monk had recovered enough to join them. Quite suddenly, Ryuichi leered at Tohma from across the table.

"You'd better make sure you change out of that before you go back to NG… Sakano might try to crawl _up_ your skirt… if you know what I mean."

Tohma scowled, and… _blushed_. He groped for something to throw, and hurled it at Ryuichi. Because he's such a girl, he missed by miles… and hit Mika. As the sashimi peeled itself from her face, she shot a look of death at her husband. She grabbed whatever was in front of her, and threw it at Tohma. Because she's such a loser, she missed. At that moment, K walked in.

"I am _not_ waiting in the car for this long. Hurry it up!" He got no further, as the apple that Mika had intended to smack her husband with had beaned him in the forehead. A lump appeared, and K's eye twitched. He pulled out his gun, and shot a bullet towards Mika. However, his aim was a little off, and he almost hit Ryuichi. Little Ryu-chan scowled, and picked up a pancake. He threw it, but misjudged the distance. The pancake landed on Tatsuha's bald head with a **THWACK**.

Tatsuha twitched. He picked up a handful of rice, lobbing it at his brother. He would never throw anything at his Ryu-chan! As the rice settled in Yuki's hair, the former blonde picked up a plate. He threw it at his father. The plate hit it's target. Yuki's father, now unconscious thanks to the plate, hit the floor once again.

Yuki cackled, before an evil idea came to him. He picked up a glass, and attempted to hit Shuichi with the contents. However, Shuichi ducked, and the milk splashed over Tohma. As Tohma blinked, shaking his head like a dog, Shuichi loaded up on toast.

Three seconds later, toast was flying through the air. One piece hit Yuki dead-on. Shuichi snickered as he picked people to randomly throw toast at. In retaliation, everyone picked whatever was closest, and began throwing.

And that was how the first ever food fight of the Uesugi household started.

A while later, everyone was covered in every food imaginable… except for Shuichi. He stood smirking smugly, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He had hit everyone, multiple times, but hadn't been hit once. The old monk was still on the floor, but was covered from head to toe in food.

Everyone looked at each other, before spotting the mess on Tatsuha's head. Everyone began laughing hysterically, for on top of Tatsuha's head… was a pancake, a few pieces of toast, rice, scraps of sashimi, and - somehow - maple syrup.

K's gun was also covered in food…

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" He screamed, spraying bullets throughout the kitchen. As he began to cackle like a maniac, they began making their escape. They all piled into Tohma's limo, even though they were covering the seats in food, and began the journey back to Tokyo.

* * *

Kei-chan: I love that chapter! Especially when Shuichi points at Mika, and yells "YOU DIRTY FUCKER!"... I don't know why. Possibly because I say that all the time, and it's weird to think of the fluff ball saying it.

Rin-chan: When she says all the time, she means **all **the time! She never stops saying it! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Kei-chan: Sorry to everyone that this took so long, but we wanted to make sure we did the story justice. We have had so many fantastic reviews, so we didn't want to let you down.

Rin-chan: This chapter is dedicated to all who reviewed, you guys rock.

--

**Chapter Six - Amusement Parks, Upchuck, and Evil Overlord Laughter**

"Oooooh! Let's go on this ride, Shu-chan!" Yuki yelled, dragging a glaring Shuichi over to one of the puke-inducing rollercoasters. Ryuichi followed with a squeal, giggling and dragging Tohma with him. Hiro and Tatsuha smirked, grabbing Fujisaki and dragging the protesting teenager with them.

Once they were all sat waiting for the rollercoaster ride to begin, they all turned to smirk at Fujisaki, who kept trying to get out of the seat he was forced into. Hiro easily held him in place, fending off the weak punches he was getting. Tohma, who had his own seat because of the odd numbers, looked on smugly, knowing the boy would end up coughing up a lung.

The ride began slowly, before picking up speed. Soon, they were thundering around corners, dips, and loops. As they climbed a slope, Shuichi's cigarette fell from his mouth, and hit Tatsuha, who was behind him, in the forehead. He screeched as his bald head was burned, and crossed his eyes, trying to see the ash mark on his forehead.

As soon as the ride ended, Fujisaki was out of his seat, and sprinting for the nearest trash can. His face was an unhealthy shade of green, and he proceeded to empty his stomach into the trash can. The group winced, before looking over to Tohma, expecting him to be doing the same. They stared as he smirked. Even his hat was still on his head!

"Did you really think _I_ would do something so undignified?" He closed his eyes, smiling. "Besides, I'm a lot tougher than I look." They cringed as the smile became evil.

Once Fujisaki had finished, he glared at them, screeching about injustice, and hysterical idiots. Tatsuha laughed until Fujisaki snidely pointed out that he still had ash on his forehead. He scowled as everyone began laughing at him, and Ryuichi once again began poking his head. Ryuichi suddenly smirked, once again bringing his hand down on Tatsuha's head.

**SMACK**

"Take _that_, slaphead!" Ryuichi yelled, quickly hiding behind Tohma as the young monk twitched.

_A few hours later_

The last attraction that Yuki dragged Shuichi on, was the House of Horrors. They all walked around, passing zombies, vampires, and mummies as they went. Shuichi tried to stay in character, but things like this had always terrified him. Suddenly, the lights went out, and Shuichi felt something slimy brush his hand. He screamed like a little girl. As the others heard the scream, they jumped. His scream started off a chain reaction, beginning with Tohma. The blonde let out an extremely high pitched, astoundingly girly screech, sounding like he was being murdered.

Hearing this, Ryuichi wailed like a toddler on crack who was seeing hallucinations of Barney, the evil purple dinosaur, singing "I hate you, you hate me, let's all kill Ryu-I-chi, with a big fat shotgun, Kuma's on the floor, I'm an evil purple dinosaur.". Ryuichi's wail became louder at the thought of his poor Kuma-chan being brutally killed by a purple dinosaur.

Tatsuha, recognising the voice of his idol, screamed and waved his arms around as he tried to find Ryuichi in the dark, smacking someone in the face.

Fujisaki let out an ear-splitting yell as someone smacked him in the face, he stomped around blindly, accidentally stomping on Hiro's foot as he went.

Hiro let out a pain-filled groan as he hopped on one foot, accidentally knocking into Yuki, and sending them both to the floor.

Yuki freaked out, screeching, wailing, and spazzing. "OH MY GOD! THERE'S SOMONE ON TOP OF ME! I'M BEING RAPED BY A ZOMBIE! WAAAAAAH!"

Hiro growled. "SHUT UP! I'M NO DAMN ZOMBIE!"

The whole group, except for Shuichi, scrambled for the exit. Just as they rushed through the exit, the lights flickered back on, revealing Shuichi cowering in a corner, all alone. He quickly pulled himself together, hoping no one would realise it was him. He didn't want to go without pocky! He took a deep breath.

Shuichi casually walked out of the House of Horrors, to find Hiro still hopping, Fujisaki holding his head, Ryuichi rocking back and forth, singing something none of them could understand as Tatsuha tried to calm him down, Tohma looking shifty, hoping none of them realised he let out the girliest scream, and Yuki pouting, glaring at Hiro.

They all stared as he calmly walked out. Shuichi snorted. "You're all a bunch of retards. You do know that first scream was a part of the attraction, right? I don't know who the hell let out that girly squeal, but whoever it was is a pussy."

Tohma glared at him suspiciously. '_I bet it was you who let out that first scream… there's no way I'm saying anything, not after that… _noise_ I accidentally produced… that would damage my reputation too much._'

Ryuichi's singing suddenly became clearer, and they curiously listened. Ryuichi twitched as he sang, still rocking on the floor.

"I hate you twitch you hate me twitch let's all kill Ryu-I-chi twitch with a big fat shotgun twitch Kuma's on the floor twitch I'm an evil purple dinosaur.".

Everyone stared at him mutely, each wondering just how insane he was. Eventually, they managed to get Ryuichi moving, and gave him a huge bag of candy. He slowly perked up as he stuffed himself with candy. The drive home was made in silence.

--

_The next day_

Shuichi, Yuki, and Tohma walked into the supermarket. Shuichi and Yuki were very reluctant, but with Tohma pestering them - and threatening them - every second, they quickly gave up.

Tohma pushed along a shopping cart, and had given Shuichi and Yuki a basket each. He looked at them both sternly. "Now, I'm going to give you a challenge while I get the groceries. Hopefully it will keep you out of trouble for five minutes. You have to each get five things that the other would buy. Basically, just keeping in character."

Tohma walked away, leaving them to their own devices. Shuichi stomped away, thinking the idea completely ridiculous. He went over to the bakery department, picking up a strawberry cheesecake. He then stomped over to the alcohol section, grabbing a six-pack of beer. He then picked up two packs of cigarettes, and some lube. His job done, he went to pay for his shopping so he could wait outside.

Meanwhile, Yuki was rushing around like his ass was on fire. He first bounced his way to the pocky, picking up two boxes of strawberry. After, he pranced over to the drinks section, picking up strawberry Ramune. He went into the music section, picking up "Nittle Grasper: Greatest Hits", before picking up a Fruits magazine, completely ignoring the fact that it was a girly fashion mag. He paid for his stuff, before going outside.

He stood by Shuichi, pouting at him. He gave him puppy dog eyes, tugging on his sleeve. Shuichi stared at him blankly for a long moment, before rolling his eyes and sighing. Tohma walked out with the shopping cart to see Yuki trying to suck off Shuichi's face. He snorted, opening a bag of bread buns. He took one out, throwing it at the two. It hit Yuki in the back of the head, and he pulled away to scowl at Tohma, who was smirking at him, before stomping his foot. "Tohmaaa! You're so mean!"

Just then, Tohma's cell phone rang. He turned away to answer it, and gave Yuki the perfect opportunity grab the shopping cart, sprinting down the car park. He stood on the bars connecting the wheels to the cart, flying fast. His eyes widened in horror as he sped towards Tohma's car.

The shopping cart smashed into the side of the car, and Yuki went flying over it's roof, landing on his back around the other side of the car. He wailed loudly. Tohma and Shuichi hurried over, worried. Tohma stared at the humongous dent on his car in horror, while Shuichi made sure Yuki hadn't broken any bones.

"DAMN IT! Just how many cars am I going to get through! Something always happens to my cars!" Tohma ranted, twitching slightly.

--

Back at Yuki's apartment, they emptied their shopping bags in front of Tohma. He looked over at the items. "Well, check each others items. Did you get them right?"

Shuichi looked over at Yuki's pile, smirking as he saw the Fruits magazine. "Yep."

Yuki clapped his hands happily, before looking over at Shuichi's pile. He grinned when he spotted the lube, and almost drooled when he caught sight of the cheesecake. "That's completely right! Aww! My Shu-chan knows me so well! I LOVE YOU!"

Shuichi squashed the smile he felt emerging, instead grunting. He grabbed his beer and cigarettes, going into the study and slamming the door.

--

Kei-chan: We hope you enjoyed, the last chapter will be up soon. We promise not to make you wait too long this time.

Rin-chan: Yay, another chapter finished. Please review to let us know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Kei-chan: IMPORTANT! This is NOT the end! After this, there is an epilogue, with a little surprise for you all!

Rin-chan: Thanks for all our awesome reviews, we love you guys. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seven - The End of the Challenge**

Finally.

Finally, the challenge was going to be over.

They were all in the restaurant where the challenge was first issued, deciding they might as well end it where it began.

Tohma smiled. "The challenge is officially… over."

Shuichi sighed, letting his head fall back, and Yuki slid down in his seat.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Yuki - still with pink hair - put his arm around Shuichi, pulling him to rest against his side. Shuichi shifted closer, and reached for Yuki's cigarettes on the table.

The others blinked. And stared.

They were all ignored by the two cuddling, and smoking.

Shuichi sat up suddenly. "I finished the novel I was writing. If anyone wants to read it, they're welcome to." He put it on the table, before cuddling close to Yuki again.

Yuki was about to pick it up, but was beaten by Tohma.

He smiled. "I'll read it first."

Everyone was staring at Shuichi, waiting for him to revert back to his hyper, and annoying, self. But he continued to sit there, smoking, like a normal person. They were also waiting for Yuki to shove Shuichi away, snapping something abrasive.

Neither moved, both continuing to smoke a whole pack of cigarettes between them. Tohma had a gloating smirk on his face, but no one noticed because they were so dumbstruck.

The same waitress from the last time they were there nervously approached. Just like the last time, everyone ordered their drinks first.

Shuichi smiled. "I'll take a beer, please."

Yuki snorted. "Don't blame me if you have a hangover tomorrow." he said, running his fingers through Shuichi's blonde hair.

Shuichi smirked. "Hey, I managed to drink all the beer in your fridge, didn't I?"

Yuki stared at him. "You did what?" Everyone winced, awaiting the explosion. Yuki sighed. "You're so restocking that damn fridge."

Shuichi laughed. "Fine."

Dinner was pretty uneventful. No arguments, no yelling, no random spazzing… ultimately, it was all good.

After, everyone began to make their way home. Tohma was going to drop them off at Yuki's apartment, and finally leave them alone. Shuichi and Yuki climbed in, stretching out their legs.

About halfway through the journey, Shuichi looked up. "Wait… stop here for a second. There's something I need to get."

Eyeing him suspiciously, Tohma asked the driver to stop. Shuichi hopped out of the limo, closing the door behind him.

Yuki and Tohma raised an eyebrow at each other, before shrugging. Tohma smirked at him. "So, the hair dye didn't bleach out?"

Yuki shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I didn't bother trying. I like it this way. It reminds me of him, even if he isn't around."

Tohma rolled his eyes. "Oh! My darling Shuichi! I never want to be away from you! I'll dye my hair pink, even though I look like an idiot, so I can think of you all the time!" he mocked.

"Really, Tohma. I had no idea you felt that way. Should I worry?" Shuichi said, sliding in next to Yuki, a bag in his hand.

Yuki laughed, and Tohma… blushed.

"Aww, look! He's blushing!" Yuki teased.

"Kawaii! He looks like a cream-topped strawberry!" Shuichi said, snickering.

Tohma scowled, still red. "Alright, shut the fuck up." He said crossly, folding his arms.

Shuichi looked at him innocently. "We aren't doing anything, Tohma-_chibi_-chan."

Tohma twitched. "I'm beginning to wish I'd never set that challenge… you two are awful now."

Yuki and Shuichi laughed.

----

Yuki and Shuichi calmly walked into Yuki's apartment. Shuichi went into the kitchen, and produced beer cans from the bag in his hand, storing them in the fridge.

Yuki went into his study to make sure Shuichi hadn't left it in a mess. He sat at his desk, casually slipping on his reading glasses.

Shuichi walked through the door carrying a box. He handed it to Yuki with a grin. Yuki opened the box to see… strawberry cheesecake. He looked up at Shuichi, raising an eyebrow.

Shuichi winked. "I won't tell if you don't."

With a grin Yuki pulled him down for a kiss. A few minutes later, Shuichi laughed breathlessly.

"If that's the kind of thanks I get just for bringing you cheesecake, I'm going to do it more often!"

Yuki snickered. He closed the box, setting it on his desk. He grabbed Shuichi by his waist, pulling him down into his lap. He kissed his lover tenderly, holding him gently.

When they parted, he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box, covered in velvet. He flipped it open, revealing a ring.

"Marry me?" Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear.

Shuichi could only stare, his mouth hanging open. Suddenly: "BAKA! Of course I will!" Shuichi threw his arms around Yuki's neck, kissing him again. Yuki slipped the ring onto Shuichi's left hand. The ring was a silver band set with pink diamonds. They matched Yuki's hair, which made him smile.

Shuichi laughed softly. "I guess great minds really _do_ think alike." he said, pulling a similar box out of his own pocket. Yuki smiled as he opened it. Shuichi smiled back, sliding the ring onto Yuki's finger. Yuki's ring was a gold band, and had a yellow diamond, matching Yuki's eyes, and Shuichi's hair.

Yuki smiled softly, gently touching Shuichi's cheek. "I love you." he whispered.

Shuichi's eyes widened, before a huge smile spread across his face. "I love you, too." he said, happiness making his eyes shine.

They kissed softly, both of their rings catching the light.

----

_Some Time Later_

Shuichi looked up from breakfast as the doorbell rang. Before he could move, Yuki stood from the other side of the table. "I'll get it." he said, ruffling Shuichi's hair as he passed.

He opened the door to see a delivery boy. "Delivery for Shindou-san."

Yuki nodded. "I'll take it." He signed, taking the package.

He walked back to the kitchen, handing Shuichi his package.

Shuichi opened it curiously, and gasped. Yuki looked up again. "What's wrong brat?"

Shuichi smiled, and handed Yuki a book.

Yuki looked at the cover.

'_Gravitation_'

_By Shindou Shuichi_

"This is the book you wrote?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know Tohma-san was going to get the damn thing _published_."

Yuki shrugged. "You never know. It might make for good reading."

He stood up, pulling Shuichi with him, and went into the sitting room. He sat on the couch, tugging Shuichi to sit next to him. He opened the book, taking note of the dedication.

'_To my Yuki. I love you more than anything._'

He smiled, and Shuichi blushed. He flipped the page to the first chapter, and began to read.

'_Chapter One - The Pull of Gravity_

_It all started when my lyrics blew away. That's when I met _him_. The love of my life. I fell in love the moment I saw him. I just didn't realize it-_'

----

_Later_

'_And that's the story of how I met my lover. Things were complicated sometimes, but I wouldn't change him for the world. I love my Yuki just the way he is._

_THE END_'

Silence. Shuichi fidgeted.

"Uhm… Yuki? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Yuki slowly turned. "Yeah, I will say something…"

Shuichi shifted.

"You're a better writer than I thought."

Shuichi looked at him, and smiled.

Yuki put the book on the coffee table, before lying on the couch fully, and pulling Shuichi to lie on top of him. He stroked a hand down his back as Shuichi sighed happily.

"I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, Shuichi."

* * *

Rin-chan: Hope you liked it, it was nice and fluffy!

Kei-chan: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Kei-chan: Thanks for all our awesome reviews. Here's the epilouge.

Rin-chan: Hope you like.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The whole group were once again all out to dinner, because they had decided to make it a monthly tradition. Yuki had finally changed his hair back, but Shuichi had decided to keep his new colour, meaning four blondes sat around the table.

It was still a little disconcerting for everyone to see how much the two lovers had changed, but they were starting to get used to it. Fujisaki was looking a lot like his cousin as he smirked evilly. "I've been thinking, itoko…" He began.

Tohma smiled. "That's always a dangerous thing, especially if your level of intelligence was less than it should be. But I'm sure you don't have to worry about that… do you?"

Fujisaki scowled, pointing at him rudely. "I think you should go through that damn challenge, since you were the evil bastard that came up with it in the first place! It'd serve you right to get a taste of your own medicine!"

Everyone was momentarily surprised at the teen's language, before they all turned to Tohma. "That's a great idea!"

Tohma shrugged. "Fine. Nothing can get to me, you should know that by now."

"So who do you think should swap with him?" Shuichi asked Fujisaki, tilting his head to one side.

He shrugged, and everyone glanced around, picking a victim. They all looked at each other, suddenly smirking, and as one turned to look at Ryuichi, who was chewing on Kuma's ear as he looked around. He noticed them all looking at him, and turned to see if there was anyone behind him. When he saw there wasn't, he turned to Shuichi, confused. "Who are you all looking at Shu-chan? Who's gonna swap with Tohma-kun? Tell meeeeee!" He whined, pulling on Shuichi's sleeve.

Shuichi put a hand on top of his head, smiling patiently. "You are, Ryu-chan."

Ryuichi blinked. "Nani? Me? YAY!" he bounced in his seat happily. "I get to swap with Tohma-kun!"

Tohma's unshakeable expression faltered for a second. '_Oh no… I have to act like **that**?_'

Shuichi and Yuki looked at each other, sighing. They muttered too quietly to be heard by the others. "Here we go again."

**The End**

* * *

Rin-chan: I knwo it was short, but as you've just read, we're already planning the next one.

Kei-chan: This is where we need your help. If you guys want to read one about Tohma and Ryuichi changing personalities, then let us know.

Rin-chan: Whatever happens, we'll see you all soon.


End file.
